Question: A silver belt costs $$12$, and a blue sweater costs $$12$. The silver belt costs how many times as much as the blue sweater costs?
The cost of the silver belt is a multiple of the cost of the blue sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$12 \div $12$ $$12 \div $12 = 1$ The silver belt costs $1$ times as much as the blue sweater costs.